As described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-245473, electronic components known in the art include inductors manufactured by forming a coil by winding a conductive wire that includes a conductor and an insulator covering the surface of the conductor, embedding the coil into a sealant containing resin and magnetic powder, pressure-molding the sealant to form a molded body, and connecting both ends of the coil with external terminals formed on the surface of the molded body.